1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for consecutively recording broadcast programs that are scheduled to be recorded.
2. Background of the Related Art
As the number of available TV channels in terrestrial, satellite, and cable broadcasts increases, viewers frequently use the scheduled recording capability of their recording apparatus. Scheduled recording allows a program to be recorded between start and stop times on defined days so that the viewer can subsequently watch the recorded program when convenient.
If more than one program is scheduled to be recorded, a scheduled recording session may be followed immediately by another scheduled recording session as shown in FIG. 1a or a scheduled recording time may overlap with another scheduled recording time as shown in FIG. 1b. In case of FIG. 1b, the front part of Program #2 that overlaps with Program #1 in time cannot be recorded because the recording of Program #2 begins after the recording of Program #1 is completed.
Disk recorders that digitally record video/audio on a recordable disk are widely used as a replacement for video cassette recorders. When recording data on a disk, the disk recorder stores navigation information thereon for accessing the data later. The navigation information is recorded separate from the recorded data as one or more files at the leading area of the disk.
When performing scheduled recording as shown in FIG. 1a or FIG. 1b, the disk recorder creates information for accessing the recorded program, Program #1, upon completion of the scheduled recording of Program #1. The created information is added to the navigation information that has been loaded in an internal memory of the disk recorder and the updated navigation information is recorded on the disk before the next scheduled recording begins. The information for accessing the recorded program includes cell information that contains the recorded position of the whole program or each recorded section expressed based on the presentation time (PTM), program information (PGI) for treating the recorded section as a single program with reference to the cell information, time map information for allowing time-based searching of recorded sections, and other information.
After finishing the recording of the updated navigation information, the optical pickup of the disk recorder should return to the previous position where the previous scheduled recording session ended to begin the next scheduled recording session. The process of updating and recording the navigation information and returning to the program recording area takes a considerable amount of time. The time varies depending on the disk recorder but is typically about two minutes.
As described above, the related art apparatus for recording video signals have various disadvantages. For example, in the case of FIG. 1a, the two-minute amount of the front part of Program #2 cannot be recorded. In FIG. 1b, the overlapped part and the following additional two-minute amount of Program #2 cannot be recorded. The missed part, which is not expected by the user, might be regarded as being caused by a system defect by the user and may result in a warranty request. Further, it can result as an inconvenience to a user.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.